


Trick Or Treat

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Halloween 2019 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Hello! This is the 3rd and final addition to my Halloween 2019 series. I hate that I only got the chance to write 3 fics but I hope you enjoy them anyway :)
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Halloween 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522640
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Trick Or Treat

If you have ever thought that taking out a bunch of kids for Halloween would be wholesome and enjoyable....You aren't wrong....But it's also not all candy corn and happy pumpkins either.

Why Oliver and Felicity volunteered to take the kids out was a mystery, but they've been doing it for the longest and they were the most experienced with taking care of little kids so it made the most sense. But even now, with only a few kids, they could not keep track of everyone. But they were doing their best.

Rose was with them dressed as a distressed cowgirl who is ready to fight anyone who comes at her. This costume was important to her and it's something that she dresses up as often because babysitters and her older siblings let her watch adult zombie shows.

Richie was with them dressed as a cop, he had a hard time choosing between the cop uniform or the rock star look because both came with glasses. But eventually he chose Cop because he would rather run around with a hat than a wig. Tommy wasn't offended that Richie never considered being a doctor, Bex was a little offended but he looked adorable so it was fine. Chris put the cop idea in his head so she loved it.

Robbie was with them dressed as an archer. He was going to go as a zombie version of the kid from that clown movie, but Rose was being a zombie wrangler and he didn't want a repeat of their play dates.

Sylvia was with them dressed as a princess warrior. This meant that she had a shorter dress with a leather jacket and tights underneath of the dress and a blade on her back that she could pull out at any moment.

And Sonia was with them dressed as Vixen. She loves her mom but she loves her aunt Amaya a lot too and she liked the Vixen colors more.

Once all the kids were dressed and ready and all of the photos were taken, it was time to go. Oliver and Felicity rounded up the kids, found a parking spot outside of the trick or treating zone, and let the kids go. The first stop was the Haunted House.

The kids were not planning on going in, not even the girls wanted to attempt it, but they did want to see if the make up artist could spice up their costumes.

Rose ran up first, making herself comfortable at the ticket stand. Glancing at the baby sloth in the highchair on the other side of the ticket table."Hi, Megan." She gave her a little wave.

Eliza turned her back to the haunted house to look at the kids. "You guys wanna go in?" She asked, taking her seat across from Rose.

Robbie shook his head and took a step back. "No."

"I would rather fight a werewolf." Richie added.

Eliza nodded, "Fair enough. Stop by to say hi then?" She looked over at her parents.

"Mom and Dad said I can't be a full zombie because I'll never take the make up off. Can I be a half zombie?"

Eliza looked back down at Rosie, studying her face. "I think I can manage that." She reached under the table and pulled up a small make up kit and began to put on some greys and greens.

Once that was done, everyone went on and the trick or treating began. They made their way up and down each designated street, stopping at every single house, but making sure to stop at the houses of people they know so they get extra candy. All of their family members were either out or working but there was a candy bowl so they could dig out whatever they could from that.

Once everyone was carrying two bags of candy, it was time to go back to the car.

Oliver and Felicity may have promised to take the kids trick or treating, but the plan was for them all to go back to their homes. Once in the car, they all started to eat and trade candy while they waited for each kid to be dropped off at home.

First was Sonia, they met with Aliyah outside of the baseball field and she loaded her sister up on the jump ship to head back to the Waverider.

Sylvia was next, Jocelyn had a party with Mia to go to but after an hour she went home to wait for Sylvia. She came outside, grabbed her sister's candy bags and followed her back into the apartment building.

Thea and Roy met the car outside of their building, Robbie was already asleep by this point so Roy took him and Thea took his candy bags and thanked Oliver for taking him out tonight.

Dinah had to work late and Tommy was called into the hospital with Bex, so Chris was waiting for them outside of the Merlyn residence. She opened up the car door and immediately took Richie's hat and put it on her head as he jumped out of the car carrying his candy.

"I better get some of that candy." She said as they walked back up to the house.

Then it was Rosie. Oliver pulled the car up to the Queen Mansion and looked in the mirror to see if she was awake, she wasn't. He looked at Felicity and she shrugged before getting out of the car.

She opened up the back door and took the candy as Oliver picked up Rosie and carried her inside. Felicity tossed the candy bag onto the island in the kitchen and Oliver put Rosie down in her bed. Her face was still half zombified but he didn't want to want her up to clean it. He was just relieved that it was only a part of her face and not her whole face that looked like a zombie.

Oliver made his way back down to Felicity in the kitchen, she looked just as tired as Rose was.

"I think we're getting too old for this." She said, looking through the bag of candy.

"Stealing candy?"

Felicity shot Oliver a glare but it faded within seconds. "We should put William on this next year."

"Agreed." 


End file.
